Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Pokemon of Time and Space
by Killer of thy Cookies
Summary: A human named Evan is magically turned from a human into a Pokemon, Bulbasaur. He does not remember anything from his human past and meets up with Pika, a Pikachu. Together, they form a rescue team and along the way discovers the truth behind Evan's past.
1. A Whole New World

**Wassup, it's me Killer of thy Cookies here with you all today. This is my first try at attempting a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfic. I have not officially played the game before so pardon me if I make a few errors here and there. If you have read my other Pokemon fanfic, Pokemon Kanto: The Journey, I commend you, however, if you have not, please read that and review as well. Thank you. Also, I would like to remind readers that I do not want rude criticism if you spot any error in my chapters. Just talk nicely, and all will be cool. Well, here goes~ ****

* * *

**

"Ahh..." I yawned, as my eyes started to open slowly. I could hear a voice calling me, it sounded so distant, yet so near.

"Hey! Wake up!" The voice yelled, and I felt the strange touch of someone on my back, before I was shook vigorously. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was in a grassy meadow, and the person shaking me was...

Not a human, but a Pokemon.

"Hello? Are you okay?" The Pokemon asked. I was shocked, and jumped to my feet at once.

"A Pokemon talking?" I exclaimed.

The Pokemon, who had long, pointy yellow ears and was yellow himself, except for the red cheek sacs, one on each of his cheek, looked at me as if I was nuts, before shaking his head. I'm sure it's a he. Heck, he even sounded like a male.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I heard the Pokemon ask.

"Of course I'm sure!" I said at once. "Who are you, and why can you talk? Pokemon aren't supposed to talk!"

Great. The Pokemon in front of me gave me the same weird look from earlier. Then he laughed. "Why aren't Pokemon supposed to talk? Anyway, you're a Pokemon yourself, and you're talking as well!"

"I'm not a Pokemon! I'm a human!"

"Human...?" I watched as my companion tilted his head to the side. "Anyway, you are a Bulbasaur, as I can see."

"A Bulbasaur?" I asked, before noticing a small river. I went up to it, and looked at my own reflection in the river. Gasping, I saw that I had indeed turned into a Pokemon with light green skin and a greener bulb on my back.

"What's your name? I'm Pika the Pikachu!" The Pikachu smiled, introducing himself.

"Eh..." I clutched my head. I couldn't seem to remember a thing, only that I was a human, not a Pokemon, and this wasn't supposed to be happening. Maybe it was all just a bad dream. Suddenly, the memory of my name snapped into my head.

"My name is Evan," I blurted out.

"Evan, huh? Cool name!" Pika grinned. I smiled weakly at him, but then my brows furrowed.

"But... how did I turn into a Pokemon?" I asked, and Pika gave me the exact weird look from earlier. "I'm really a human!" I insisted.

"Alright, if you're telling the truth..." Pika nodded. "I believe you. But you're a Pokemon now, and there's no changing that. Besides, there are no humans here in this part of the world."

"This part of the world?" I asked curiously.

"Yep," Pika nodded. "We Pokemon here know that there are two halves to this world, one half has both humans and Pokemon, where humans can use them for battle et cetera. There, Pokemon are restricted from speaking the human language, and can only speak in their Pokemon tongues. I think you belong to that side," Pika explained. "While this half of the world are where Pokemon live a life without humans, and there are rarely anyone here who speak their Pokemon language."

"Interesting. I didn't know that before. Or did I?" I shook my head in annoyance. "Why can't I remember anything?"

"Hey, take it easy!" Pika said. "Anyway, it isn't safe to stay here by the seaside." I looked around, and saw that we were indeed at the seaside. Now why didn't I notice that before? "There are a lot of Tentacools that get washed up, and when you see one, it'll attack without hesitation!" Pika continued, jolting me from my thoughts.

"Okay..." I nodded. "Wait, where in the world are we?"

"The beach near my place," Pika pointed to a house in the distance. "There's my house. If you need a place to stay, you're welcome to stay with me. Besides, I have an extra bed," smiled Pika. "Seeing as I was the one who found you and all..."

"Thanks, Pika!" Evan smiled gratefully, and Pika returned the smile, and led me to his house. Along the way, I saw a lot of other Pokemon interacting, just walking around, doing normal stuff that what a normal human would do.

"Here it is," Pika grinned. "Home sweet home."

I looked at the Pikachu-shaped house with the mouth as the door. Pika unlocked the door, and we both walked in. The house was small and humble, but at least it was a decent place to sleep. There wasn't any random dirt strewn around. In fact, it was spick and span.

"Clean, huh? I tidied it up myself!" Pika proclaimed proudly. Then he looked at me with worry. "You look tired. Why don't you take a rest before doing anything else?"

"Okay then..." I was, indeed, feeling extremely tired even though I felt that I'd just slept for more than two days. Yawning loudly, I made my way to where Pika pointed out was my bed, and crawled to sleep immediately.

* * *

**You may refer to this as either Chapter 1 or the Prologue, I really don't know, but I think Chapter 1 would be more appropriate. Please do continue supporting this fanfic as I upload later chapters in the near future. Thanks, peace out! **


	2. Caterpie and the Sunkern Forest Gang

**This is Chapter 2 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Pokemon of Time and Space! Read and review, people!**

**Current team:  
Evan the Bulbasaur Lv 5: Tackle, Growl  
Pika the Pikachu Lv 5: ThunderShock, Growl, Tail Whip ****

* * *

**

I yawned, and my eyes opened slowly. The first thing I saw was Pika.

"Hello? You're awake?" Pika asked, as the Pikachu stared at me. I nodded, as I crawled back up onto my four new feet. Pika looked at me earnestly as I jumped off the bed. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." I nodded, and turned to Pika with a smile. "Thanks, Pika."

"No problem! I suggest that until you find your own place, you better stay with me for the time being," said Pika, and I nodded in response. I sat on Pika's bed and watched as Pika tidied my bedsheets diligently.

"So," Pika started, as he finished what he was doing. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know... I guess I have to get to finding out why I was turned into a Pokemon..." Evan and Pika headed outside, just in time to see a Butterfree with a tearful look on her face. At least, it seemed like a she to Evan, and Pika confirmed this.

"What's wrong, Butterfree?" Pika bounded up, followed by me.

"It's dreadful! My Caterpie and I went to do some berry-picking in Tiny Woods, and before I knew it, a gang of angry Sunkern attacked my Caterpie and I!" Butterfree explained, tears free-falling from her delicate red eyes. "And before I knew it... sob... I was separated from my baby Caterpie!"

"Don't worry, Butterfree!" Pika said at once. "We'll find your Caterpie for you! Just await our good news! Come on, Evan!" Pika dragged me to Tiny Woods, which was nearby, despite my constant protests.

"How am I going to help?" I tried to yell, but Pika barely heard me, for we'd reached Tiny Woods. Constant cries could be heard echoing throughout this small forest.

"Pidg-rrrrrri!" Pika and I turned our heads, facing the source of the noise. It was a Pidgey. The bird Pokemon pecked at us, alarming me. Pika, however, sent a wave of electricity at the Pidgey, practically frying it, causing it to peck harder at me.

"Try a Tackle attack!" Pika urged me.

"Ta-Tackle?" I leaped to the side as Pidgey continued pecking at me. My brows furrowed, and I ran at Pidgey, before ramming my whole body into it. Pidgey was sent flying, before it sprawled on the ground, defeated.

"You have to remain alert at all times while in this forest! Pokemon could just come at you from whatever direction!" Pika explained. I tried to turn back and run, but Pika stopped me. "We must help out that poor Butterfree!" Pika said fiercely, pushing me back. Sighing, I led the way deeper into the woods.

"Nido-raaaan!" A pink Nidoran rushed at me, it's horn aiming for my face. Releasing a loud gasp, I jumped to the side, dodging, as Pika released a blast of electricity at the Nidoran, shocking it and paralyzing it for a few seconds. I seized the chance to give it a strong Tackle, knocking it out.

Soon, we had left 1F of Tiny Woods behind and progressed to 2F, only to be confronted by two Wurmples, who shot thin string at the both of us immediately after they saw us. I was fast enough to jump away, but Pika was too slow, and was tied up by the string.

"Oh no!" Pika yelled, struggling hard against the string, as the Wurmple pulled him in. The other Wurmple then ran at Pika, going for a heavy Tackle. Seeing my companion about to get hammered, I ran at the Wurmple, and tackled it before it could tackle Pika. This Wurmple flew, and crashed against the wall.

"Why're you guys attacking us?" I yelled at the remaining Wurmple, who was holding Pika captive in his string. The Wurmple's eyes turned to me coldly. I felt a pang of fear as I noticed a tint of dark blue in the Wurmple's eyes. Were Wurmples' eyes colored like this?...

"Evan!" I heard Pika yell, breaking me from my thoughts. "There's no time to talk. Just attack it!" I decided to follow Pika's instructions, and got ready for a full-out Tackle. However, the Wurmple started shooting string at me too. Yelling, I had to stop my attack and dodge.

"Piiiii-kaaaaa..." I heard Pika say quietly. I turned to my companion, to see him charging up some electricity. The Wurmple noticed this, and prepared to Tackle it to stop it's move. Before it could do anything, however, I tackled it instead, buying Pika enough time to release a powerful Thundershock that run along the string and eventually shocked Wurmple into oblivion. The string loosened, and Pika jumped out of it.

"Whew! That was a close call!" Pika panted. "Those Wurmple were acting so strangely!"

"Did you take note of that Wurmple's eyes?" I asked. Pika turned his head to look at me.

"Eyes?"

"Yes. What color are Wurmples' eyes supposed to be?"

"Erm..." Pika thought for a moment, before answering. "Large and yellow with dark pupils."

"Well, that Wurmple's eyes were dark blue." I said, as we continued our trek through Tiny Woods.

"Dark blue?" Pika tilted his head to one side, as he did when we'd first met. I dubbed this Pika's signature action, and what he did when he was puzzled.

"Yes," I confirmed. Pika's head tilted even more.

"I don't understand," Pika shook his head. "Anyhow, we'd better focus on rescuing that Caterpie. He might be at 3F. We didn't find him at 1F, and I don't think he's here, too."

"Okay-" I was cut short as I felt my energy getting sucked out of me at a rapid rate. I was becoming weaker by the second. Pika, who seemed unaffected, turned and pointed at the culprit. It was a Sunkern!

The Sunkern glowed green. It was using it's Mega Drain technique on me. I struggled, and eventually I was free of Mega Drain, but did not find energy to move.

Pika stared at me, before shoving a blue berry into my mouth. But as he did so, he was struck down with a second Mega Drain attack. I looked at Pika in horror, before I found that my energy had seeped back into my veins. Mustering all my strength, I ran at the Sunkern and slammed into it, a Tackle attack. It's Mega Drain on Pika was stopped.

Sunkern got up, and glared angrily at me. I noticed at once that he did not have the same dark blue eyes as the Wurmple from earlier. Deciding to put this aside, I leaped into the air, dodging a direct Absorb attack from Sunkern.

A seed appeared from the bulb on my back, and it shot itself at Sunkern. I watched as the seed sank into it, before green vines broke out from it and covered Sunkern's entire body, sucking energy out of it and giving it to me. It was my newest attack, Leech Seed.

"Hah! So how do you feel having a taste of your own medicine?" Pika laughed as he walked up. The Sunkern glared at us.

"Why did you attack us?" I demanded.

"This forest belongs to us, the Sunkern Forest Gang!" Sunkern said, anger covering every part of his voice. "That's why we attack anyone who isn't Sunkern!"

"That's absurd!" I yelled, and Pika started charging up electricity, ready to zap Sunkern with Thundershock. "Is that why you guys attacked Caterpie and his mother?"

"Heee heee! They put up quite a fight! In the end, we drove Butterfree away and held Caterpie hostage! We've already conveyed the message to Butterfree. Hand over a hundred berries of all kinds if she wants her child back!" Sunkern grinned cheekily despite it's energy getting sucked out slowly every second.

"Berries?" I turned to Pika for an explanation.

"Berries are delicious stuff that can heal you up whenever you get injured from a battle," Pika explained. "Sometimes, when you're paralyzed, poisoned or anything else, different kinds of berries can cure that too."

"The Sunkern Forest Gang needs berries for our development!" The Sunkern yelled. This was enough to make Pika release a strong Thundershock. It fried Sunkern, knocking it unconscious. Pika frowned at the unconscious Sunkern.

"There's the stairs!" I shouted, pointing at the flight of moss-covered stairs. Pika and I rushed up only to come face to face with a horde of Sunkern guarding a terrified Caterpie, who looked drained of energy.

"Hey!" Pika yelled, pointing an accusing finger at them. "Release that Caterpie right now or else!"

"Or else what?" A Sunkern said. This one looked like the leader. This particular Sunkern stood at the front of the gang. He glanced back at his gang, before his eyes went back to Pika and I. "Do you really think you two can win our whole gang? Altogether, there are more than twenty of us here!"

"Chuuuuuuu!" Before I could reply, Pika had already sent a blast of powerful Thundershock at the Sunkern, electrifying most of them. The leader Sunkern glared hard at Pika.

"Chaarrrgeeee!" The leader Sunkern shouted.

"Sunkeeernnn!" The cries of the remaining Sunkern sounded as they bounded forward, all attacking with Absorb. Pika returned their attacks with multiple Thundershocks, that I could see was beginning to tire him out. I was about to help, when Pika stopped me.

"Go for their leader!" Pika had to shout so I could hear what he said over the battle cries of the Sunkern. I nodded, and ran past the gang of Sunkern, charging for their leader. The Sunkern leader did not notice me, too busy watching as Pika soon became bombarded by his surbodinates' Absorb attacks. Only when I had made contact with him, the Sunkern leader flew into the air, and landed with an angry grunt.

"Argh... how dare you?" The Sunkern leader cried. I ignored him and ran over to Caterpie, making sure the terrified baby Pokemon was okay. After feeding it an Oran Berry, it seemed to be more energectic. I turned back to the leader, and saw that he had already started a Mega Drain.

Swiftly, I sent my Leech Seed flying at him before his Mega Drain could take away any of my energy. I watched as vines sprouted all over the shocked Sunkern, before his energy was slowly transferred over to my body.

"Argh!" The leader Sunkern struggled against the vines. I gave him a few Tackles, and combined with the power of the Leech Seed, the leader Sunkern was ultimately knocked out. I panted, and looked up to see that Pika and the other Sunkern was lying on the ground, their eyes shut tight. Getting Caterpie on my back, I ran over to Pika, who looked extremely worn out. Quickly, I took the Oran Berry that Pika held, and made Pika eat it. Thankfully, Pika opened his eyes, and sat up again.

"Thanks Evan... wow, you rescued the Caterpie?" Pika smiled at the baby Caterpie. "Good job! Now let's get outta 'ere!"

We continued our downward trail, before we were finally out of the woods, to see the mother Butterfree, who had a look of anxiety and worry on her face. When she saw her baby on my back, she lit up, and flew over.

"Thank you!" Butterfree said, starting to shed tears of joy. "Thank you!" She hugged her Caterpie. "Oh, I must reward you," she gave Pika and I each an Oran Berry. "Are you guys a new rescue team?"

"Rescue team?" I asked. Butterfree nodded.

"Evan, a rescue team is something that exists here. It's a team full of Pokemon that helps and rescues other civillian Pokemon from any danger. Of course, they'll get rewards. But being part of a rescue team is a very dangerous job." Pika explained to me.

"I'll be sure to spread the word about your rescue team," Butterfree smiled. "Wait for the good news, okay?"

"We're-" I started, but Butterfree and her baby had already went. Pika looked at me, grinning.

"Great teamwork today, Evan!" He said. "Hey, what do you say if we really form a rescue team, starting with the two of us, like that Butterfree said?"

"Oh no. Don't pull me into this," I shook my head.

"Who gave you a place to live?" Pika argued. "Seriously, being part of a rescue team is really cool! You get to rescue helpless Pokemon, and see the smiles on their faces when we save them from any danger! I've always dreamed to be part of a rescue team..."

Pika was right. Seeing the smiles on Caterpie and Butterfree's faces made my heart warm. I felt like a complete hero. And, after all, I did owe Pika for giving me food and lodging when we'd only just met. I looked up at Pika in the eye.

"Okay. Let's do it."

* * *

**A/N - Keep up with the reviews okay? xD This'll be totally different from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Even though the starting part was kinda similar, but anyway... Please review, thank you! **


	3. Stop Plusle and Minun!

**Hey peeps! It's Killer of thy Cookies again, back for a whole new chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Pokemon of Time and Space again! Great thanks to Burning Moon of the Sky for being my special first reviewer. **

**Current team:  
Bulbasaur Lv 9: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip  
Pikachu Lv 7: ThunderShock, Growl, Tail Whip****

* * *

**

It was the day after we had rescued Caterpie and Pika had suggested we formed a rescue team. We had decided to name our rescue team Team Pikasaur. I had originally wanted something simple like Team Awesome, but Pika said that we needed something more original. As if Team Pikasaur was original. But I went along with the idea.

Pika explained that if a client wanted to employ you for anything, they would leave a letter in the mail. In fact, it was just morning and Pika had rushed out to check the mailbox in excitement. The Pikachu came back in, waving a letter in his paws.

"Haha! Look! We have a mission!" Pika yelled with enthusiasm. I ran over, as Pika started to unseal the envelope and take out the letter. Pika read it aloud.

_"Team Pikasaur,_

_Greetings, Team Pikasaur. We have found that you're a new rescue team from Butterfree. As we are unable to afford getting help from better teams, we have decided to hire you for the job. Your mission is to get into Thunderwave Cave, where we live. Currently the place is in unrest because of a Plusle and a Minun fighting over who shall be the ruler of Thunderwave Cave. Well, it is quite obvious that WE are the owners of Thunderwave Cave. We cannot allow the Plusle and Minun to wreak havoc. Please, go down there for us and teach those unruly children a lesson. _

_Sincerely,  
The Magnemite Horde of Thunderwave Cave"_

"Thunderwave Cave?" I asked. "Where's that?"

"It's a cave just south of here. Come on, let's hurry!" Pika led me out of the house, and southwards. "Thunderwave Cave is a cave where Electric-type Pokemon dwell. They are aggressive and like to challenge anyone they see." Then he stopped, and jumped about excitedly. "Wow, I can't believe I'm on a rescue team, engaging in my first mission!"

"Come on, hurry up!" I grumbled, pushing Pika along. Looking up, I saw a cave guarded by two Magnemite. "Is that the cave?"

"Ah! Yes it is." Pika and I scampered over. The two Magnemite stared at us.

"Are you Team Pikasaur?" One of them asked in an robotic-like voice.

"Yes we are," I said. "I'm Evan, and this is Pika," I introduced ourselves.

"Very well. You may pass." The Magnemite permitted, and we went into the cave. Inside, we saw at once a Elekid and a Voltorb battling fiercely. The Elekid eventually emerged the winner. We tried to sneak past, but the Elekid noticed us, and charged at us immediately. He jumped in front of us, blocking our way.

"Hey! Get out of our way!" Pika shouted. Elekid smirked.

"You have to beat me first. I'm itching for another battle after that weak Voltorb! That was so easy!" Elekid scoffed. "I heard that there's a Plusle and Minun at the very bottom of Thunderwave Cave, on B6F, that are causing unrest due to the electrifying battle they're having. I'm going down there to check it out."

"Us as well," I said. "Why don't you join us? We can go down together, and then it'll be less dangerous for all for us..."

"Tsk! Dangerous? Who cares about danger?" The Elekid chuckled. "I'm Al, and I never fear anything! Come on, battle me!"

"Urgh... if you insist..." I went into a battle stance, as did Pika. Al the Elekid smirked at us, before charging. We charged as well, but Al jumped into the air. I looked up just in time to get shocked by Al's Thundershock. Pika saw this and sent his own Thundershock at Al, who dodged the attack with his fast movement.

I got up, my body still a little burnt after Al's Thundershock. Al looked at me, and smirked, before charging up another Thundershock. I did not give him any chance to do that, however. Before he could do anything, I'd sent my vines at him, and they wrapped around my enemy, before starting to crush him.

"Why don't you give up? You can't beat us, Team Pikasaur!" Pika grinned, as Elekid struggled against the Vine Whip.

"Team Pikasaur?" Elekid struggled to say. "You guys are a rescue team?"

"Course we are!" Pika winked. "How else do you think we'd be so powerful?"

I glared at Al, and Al returned the glare. I then wrapped my vines around it tighter, before flinging it towards the ceiling. Al slammed onto the ceiling, before crashing back onto the ground. Pika made a dramatic "ow" sound, as Al got up, refusing to admit defeat.

"Still got your pride, eh? No matter! We'll finish you in a matter of seconds!" Pika said confidently.

"Argh..." Al ran at us, and started to slide towards Pika, before kicking out at Pika's own leg. Pika gasped, before he was thrown to the ground. Al grinned, and shocked me again before I could react. I collapsed as well.

"That was Low Kick!" Al got up, as he looked at us. "So, fast wasn't I?"

"Get a whiff of this!" I shouted. Al turned to me, and my Leech Seed shot into his eye. Soon, vines had grown all over him, and his energy became mine. I found the strength to get up again. I helped Pika up, before the both of us did a combination of Vine Whip and Thundershock respectively. Al was no match for us. He slumped to the ground, unconscious, as the vines around him started to tear, losing it's effect on him.

"Let's go..." I turned to leave, but Al stopped us.

"Wait... don't go..." He muttered, just loud enough for us to hear. "I... wanna... join your team..."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"That's great, Evan!" Pika piped up immediately. He ran over to Al, and fed him an Oran Berry, restoring his strength. Al grunted, or was it more of a pant? More like a mixture of both. He then eyed me.

"I wanna join your team," he repeated. "You guys were awesome back there. As you said, it will actually be safer going up there with the three of us. The more we have in numbers, the greater." Al nodded. "Let's go."

"Uh... okay..." I nodded as well. Having gained our new companion, Pika, Al and I headed for the next flight of stairs.

"Those stairs lead to B1F." Al pointed out. "I know this cave by heart. Plusle and Minun should be battling it out at B6F. That's the deepest part of Thunderwave Cave."

"You told us that already," Pika pointed out, making Al grunt... or was it more off a scoff? I couldn't pinpoint it. Maybe it was a combination of both again. We then took the stairs down to B1F.

As we continued on, we were attacked by a few Voltorb, who had came to Al to seek revenge for their fallen friend, as they claimed. The Voltorb circled us, ready to unleash their electric powers. Al scoffed again.

The Voltorb were all focusing on Al. Taking the chance, I shot multiple Leech Seeds at them, bringing them down to the ground and slowly leeching their energy. The remaining two Voltorb attacked without hesitation, their Thundershocks aiming for Al. However, Pika jumped forward, and Al and Pika's combined Thundershock proved to be stronger than the Voltorb's. Soon enough, the Voltorb crashed to the ground.

"Haha! These Voltorb can never take losing," Al chuckled. "Thanks," he said to Pika and me, which we both acknowledged. We then continued on, battling and defeating a thirsty-for-battle Poochyena, a few enraged Rattata for trespassing on their cave, and more Voltorb. Soon enough, we had reached B5F, but we were extremely tired.

"Let's take a rest," I panted, and the three of us sat down, our backs pressing against the cave wall. I soon fell into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes, and saw that my surroundings were all dark. In fact, I wasn't even standing on solid ground. There was nothing, only me and the dark surroundings for company. I started to become nervous. Just then, I heard the sounds of battle cries and the sounds of a huge fight.

Out of curiousity, I stepped carefully towards the noise. I gasped. A blue-skinned Pokemon with metallic portions that resembled a sauropod was standing opposite another Pokemon that this time resembled a theropod. This theropod-like Pokemon's skin was a shade of light purple. It had stripes and markings of a darker shade. The two dinosaur-like Pokemon eyed each other, before charging. They collided with each other, but both did not show any signs of fatigue or stopping. They battled it out brutally.

Then, I noticed another Pokemon on the sidelines, as if it was an observer. This Pokemon resembled a giant centipede, and had dark-colored wings, six legs and a tail that looked like it could crush any opponent with a swift blow. I watched the battle as the two Pokemon fighting started to tire, but neither refused to give up. Suddenly, all of the three Pokemon disappeared faster than they'd appeared, and the dark surroundings soon became a cave...

"Wha-?" I opened my eyes, and got back on my feet. Pika had shook me awake.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" He yelled, and they sprinted ahead. I was hot on their trail, as I wondered about that dream. All three Pokemon looked vaguely familiar, but the blue-skinned Pokemon... The Wurmple in Tiny Woods had blue eyes as well, as if it was being controlled by some force... Were these related?

"Hey, what the?" I heard Al's voice, and I looked up. There was an angry Machoke guarding the way to B6F, and he looked like he could strangle any of us to death. But the more important thing was his eyes.

They were glowing pink.

The Machoke roared, and rushed for Pika. Before Pika could move, Machoke had grabbed it, and jumped into the air. We stared as Machoke spun Pika around and around, before tossing him onto the ground, dealing massive damage.

"That was Seismic Toss!" Al said. He ran towards Machoke, and gave it a Low Kick that sent it sprawling towards the ground. He then sent a Thundershock towards Machoke, shocking him violently. I ran forward, using my Leech Seed first, followed by a Vine Whip that tied him up. Machoke was defeated. I grabbed a tight hold of the currently unconscious Machoke as Al ran over to Pika, and fed him our last Oran Berry.

Al helped Pika up, and I tossed Machoke away. He slammed into the wall. The three of us then headed to B6F.

"Plusleeeee!"

"Minuuunn!"

A Plusle and Minun was, indeed, battling, like the two Pokemon in my dream. I rushed forward trying to stop them, but they attempted to deliver a Thundershock to me. I jumped out of the way in time. It seemed like they did not want anyone to get in the way of their battle. Seemed that we'd to do it the hard way then.

I wrapped my vines around Plusle. Plusle was surprised, before it used Thundershock again, but it couldn't as it was wrapped in my vines. I saw that Minun had been subdued by Al's Low Kick and Pika's repeated Thundershocks. Grinning, I used my vines to slam Plusle on the ground, up into the air, before onto the ground again. Plusle's face was etched with pain. When I decided that it was enough, I threw Plusle away, and my vines came back to my side.

"Stop your battle this instant!" Pika commanded. "We are, clearly, stronger than all of you," he smirked.

"Grr..." Plusle and Minun seemed to be able to fight some more, but they collapsed once again. I wrapped my vines around both Plusle and Minun, and dragged them up the stairs, as Pika and Al followed.

"Well done, Team Pikasaur!" The Magnemite at the entrance said with glee, as they looked at the two tied-up Plusle and Minun. I released them, and the Magnemite circled them. "Hm, I wonder, what punishment should we give them?" One of the Magnemite asked the other. The other Magnemite floated over to us, and handed us our rewards, a small amount of money and a few Oran Berries, before they went back to Plusle and Minun. We left them to their discussion and headed back to Pika's house.

* * *

**So there's a new addition to Team Pikasaur! Hee! I'm sure you can guess what the Pokemon in Evan's dream were. Oh, and before I forget, a very Happy New Year to all of you reading this! **


	4. Mountainous Mt Dread

**Hi all! This is the latest chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Pokemon of Time and Space, Chapter 4! Read and review, people! **

**Current team:  
Evan the Bulbasaur Lv 15: Take Down, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Sleep Powder  
Pika the Pikachu Lv 12: ThunderShock, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack  
Al the Elekid Lv 14: Quick Attack, Leer, ThunderShock, Low Kick ****

* * *

**

It was the day after we had helped the Magnemite of Thunderwave Cave stop Plusle and Minun. Al had asked to join Team Pikasaur. Pika happily accepted the invitation, saying that 'the more the merrier'.

We had agreed to make Pika's house our team base. Al had slept for the night as well, comfortably in his own, unique mattress that could be folded and rolled up, making the perfect travelling companion. It seemed that Al did not have a home, but he slept at Thunderwave Cave frequently, so we'd invited him to stay at Pika's house for the night. We'd also trained a bit in Tiny Woods on Al's suggestion to toughen up ourselves.

I was the last to wake up. I saw that Al had just woken up as well, while Pika was jumping all over the place in excitement.

"Yawn..." I stared at Pika. "What are you doing?"

"What's up with jumping around like that?" Al added, as he jumped up onto his legs.

"We got a new mission!" Pika yelled merrily, waving an envelope in the air. We rushed towards Pika's side, reading the contents of the letter. To our surprise, it was not a mission, but a challenge letter.

_Team Pikasaur, _

_We have heard much about you after your daring rescue mission in Thunderwave Cave. Plusle and Minun are hard to handle, yet you subdued them so effectively. We are thoroughly impressed. That's why we have written you this letter of challenge. We are a rescue team, as well, so we want to see which one of us is the better rescue team. We'll be waiting at the peak of Mt. Dread at noon. If you do not show up within an hour, we'll deem that you have declined this challenge. We urge you to think twice about declining, for we'll then try every means possible to get you to battle us, even though if this also means disrupting one of your missions as we're clearly better than you. _

_Regards,  
Team Poise _

"The nerve of this team!" Pika fumed. "I say we go up there and teach them a lesson!"

"If we don't accept, it'll make us look like cowards," Al turned to me. I looked at the both of them, before nodding.

"Alright. We'll set off thirty minutes before noon." I said. We grinned at each other, before heading out to grab a bite to eat.

All too soon, it was thirty minutes to noon. We'd eaten our fill and trained a little more so as to be ready for whatever we were going to expect at Mt. Dread. I re-read the letter, which was in Al's backpack that he carried along. The peak of Mt. Dread... meaning we had to climb the mountain.

"Don't worry! We can scale any mountain as long as we persevere!" Pika shouted. "Let's go!"

We entered the mountain through an entrance. Bracing myself for whatever was going to be in there, I stepped in. We were greeted by a flock of Spearow that flew towards us. They looked eager for a fight.

"We have no time for you," I heard Al scoff from the back. Ignoring him, the Spearows started pecking ME with their sharp beaks. Out of instinct, I released a cloud of transparent powder that covered the Spearows. Soon enough, they started to get drowsy, before dropping onto the ground sound asleep.

Continuing our journey up the mountain, we ran into a GASTLY flying around the stairs area. I heard Pika gulp. Ghost Pokemon were the hardest to deal with, that I knew. We tried to tiptoe up the stairs, but my hope vanished when I heard the Gastly yelled in a scary voice.

"Hey!" We froze.

"State your name and purpose," said the Gastly, who did not seemed bothered by us, unlike the other Pokemon.

"Urm... We're Team Pikasaur. We have to reach the peak of Mt. Dread. To meet up with someone," I explained. The Gastly nodded solemnly.

"Alright. You may pass."

"Eh? Just like that? Aren't you going to battle us or something?" Pika asked in surprise. The Gastly raised an eyebrow. I'm not even sure if he had eyebrows. Then the Gastly chuckled, and boy was it a scary-sounding chuckle.

"No, no. I'm the guard here. Mt. Dread is such a beautiful place. We can't allow bad Pokemon to come in and harm our precious mountain. So I have to stand guard here. Only Pokemon that I deem that aren't bad may pass," shrugged Gastly. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Garrett. A pal of mine, Seishin, is at the peak of Mt. Dread. Says she's training."

"Oh," Pika nodded. "Thank you for the information, Mr. Garrett."

Meanwhile, at the peak of Mt. Dread...

"Hey, look who we have here, Leader!" A voice croaked, alerting Seishin. She turned, to see three Pokemon. One of them, who she deemed was the 'Leader', was bigger and looked more power-packed than the rest. The other two, who were of the same species, each wore a goofy grin. They edged towards Seishin, and she tensed up immediately.

"Yo! Since you're here already, why not have a warm-up battle?" The leader offered. After contemplating for awhile, Seishin shrugged. Smirking, the leader and the other two leaped at her swiftly before she could even make her move.

At Mt. Dread, 2F...

"How many more floors, Al?" I asked. He was supposed to be the expert in this.

"There are 4 floors in Mt. Dread, excluding the peak. At 4F, you have to climb another ladder that will take you to the roof," replied Al. I nodded, and the three of us continued on. Surprisingly, we passed with no problems at all, for all the other Pokemon was lying on the ground, looking badly injured. But Al took a look at them, and declared immediately, "they're poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Pika and I asked together. Al nodded.

"Ah, whatever, let's just continue on," Pika said. I could tell he was ready, no, VERY ready for our upcoming battle. He was always ready for anything.

The peak of Mt. Dread...

"Urgh!" Seishin shut her eyes tight as the poison got to her. The three Pokemon, who had introduced themselves as Team Poise, were relentless in their attacks. Getting up, Seishin rushed at the leader, but the other two stepped in front of him and jabbed her with their Poison Jabs again. The pain was too hard to take, and combined with the poisoned status inflicted on her, Seishin dropped to the ground. The leader chuckled and stepped towards Seishin, and stepped on her face.

"Hahaha! No one can win us!" He roared. "Weakling!" Spitting at Seishin rudely, he then sat down and admired the scenery. His two surbodinates joined him, as they waited for their upcoming opponent.

* * *

**Who is Seishin? What kind of Pokemon is she? What are Team Poise's members? If you can guess correctly, you get... A SLAP! MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. Team Poise

**Wow, I'm finally updating. Pokemon Kanto has drew to a close after 50 chapters! Go check it out, people! Also, Team Poise is pronounced Team Poi-say. AND another thing, this chapter has a normal POV. xDDDD **

**Evan the Bulbasaur Lv 15: Take Down, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Sleep Powder  
Pika the Pikachu Lv 12: ThunderShock, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack  
Al the Elekid Lv 14: Quick Attack, Leer, ThunderShock, Low Kick ********

* * *

**

"Woah, this place is... rocky," Pika finished. Al grunted, as Evan looked around. They were at the peak of Mt. Dread. Apart from the beautiful scenery, there was really a sense of dread here.

"Are you Team Pikasaur?" A croaky voice echoed.

"Where?" Al frowned and looked around. "Where's that voice coming from?"

Pika turned back, before he gasped. "Behind you!"

Al and Evan both turned in the nick of time as a frog-like Pokemon jumped out from behind a rock. "That's Croagunk, a Poison and Fighting-type Pokemon," Al muttered. Croagunk grinned at the mention of his name. Then, another Croagunk and a different Pokemon appeared.

"That's Toxicroak, Croagunk's evolved form," said Al calmly.

"We're Team Poise!" The two Croagunks and Toxicroak struck a pose.

"I'm Croak!" One of the Croagunks said.

"I'm Gunk!" said another.

"And I'm the Leader of Team Poise, Toxic," smirked the Toxicroak.

"Typical names," Evan pointed out. Suddenly, both Croak and Gunk jumped at him. Swiftly, Evan used Vine Whip to slap Croak away, while Pika used ThunderShock on Gunk. Both Croagunks landed on the ground, unable to finish their attack.

"So the battle's already started, huh?" Al snorted.

"Yahhh! Poison Jab!" Croak and Gunk leaped forward again. Al swiftly sneaked behind them, ready to launch an attack, but Toxic suddenly sped to the front of him.

"Sucker Punch!" Toxic gave Al a powerful punch that knocked him to the ground.

"Urgh!" Al got back on his feet, rubbing the area where he had been punched.

"You want more?" Toxic smirked. Al backed away. He looked back, and to his surprise, found a Grovyle lying on the ground, groaning in pain. "That was an easy battle. The three of us cornered that Groyvle and poisoned her. She was no match for us," chuckled Toxic.

Turning his attention back into the battle, Al charged at Toxic and went for a Low Kick, however, Toxic leaped up into the air to avoid it. _I'm not his level! _Al realised. _I'll have to wait for both Evan and Pika to finish before the three of us can get this guy together! But... _Al looked over at Evan and Pika, who were battling Croak and Gunk. _Well, I guess I can at least keep him busy... _

"Woah!" Toxic felt himself being tackled to the ground by Al's Quick Attack. Sneering, Toxic pushed Al off and aimed a Sucker Punch. Al ducked, and used Low Kick. Toxic found himself being hit this time, and fell to the rocky floor again.

Al grinned, pinning Toxic down. To his surprise, Toxic disappeared. The next second, Toxic had appeared behind him and gave the back of his head a harsh kick. _Faint Attack! Urgh... _Al clutched his head, feeling a massive headache coming on.

"I'm afraid this is goodbye," Toxic said sadly. He raised his arm, and the tip of it glowed purple. "Poison Jab!"

"Hyaa!" Toxic clattered to the ground. Al looked up to see his saviour, the Grovyle from before. She had used Leaf Blade to take down Toxic. But the Team Poise leader wasn't done yet. He got back up, and knocked the Grovyle backward with a Sucker Punch. Fortunately, this gave Al ample time to ThunderShock Toxic and knock him out. Quickly, Al ran towards the fallen Grovyle.

"Are you alright?" Al asked in concern.

"Yeah..." The Grovyle got up. "Argh! The poison in my body still seems to be... urgh... working..." Grovyle muttered.

"I have an antidote," Al produced an antidote from his pouch. "Here, drink it up."

"Ah... thanks..." Grovyle gulped down the antidote, before tossing it aside. "I'm Seishin. I was training here when these guys popped out of nowhere and attacked me."

"Ah, so you're Seishin. Garrett downstairs told us about you," Al turned around to see his teammates battling. "Sorry. Gotta go!" Al jumped into the fray, his ThunderShock combined with Pika's to zap Gunk into defeat. Evan, meanwhile, knocked Croak out by slamming it down on the ground repeatedly with Vine Whip.

"Yeah!" Team Pikasaur cheered. Seishin looked at Toxic, and gasped. Toxic was standing up. He wasn't defeated yet!

"Graah!" Toxic leaped for Seishin.

"Woah!" Seishin's Leaf Blade clashed with Toxic's Poison Jab. Soon, the two Pokemon were battling it out. Team Pikasaur quickly joined the fight. However, Toxic was strong enough to knock Pika and Al down, before tossing Seishin a few meters away. Evan backed away slowly as his teammates stood up. Seishin joined them.

"Move aside," Evan commanded, and the other three obeyed without hesitation. Toxic roared and charged at Evan. "Take Down!" Evan rushed at Toxic as well and, using his head, rammed into Toxic's chest, sending the Toxicroak flying backwards. Toxic landed on the ground and fainted.

"Oww..." Evan felt a headache building up immediately. Though Take Down was a powerful attack, it made the user suffer recoil damage as well. Evan shut his eyes tight for awhile as the other three Pokemon walked towards the fallen Toxic. Pika snatched all the money he could find.

"There! That should be enough for the reward money," Pika smirked. "Let's go, team!" Team Pikasaur was about to walk off, when Evan turned.

"Would you like to join us, Seishin?"

"Huh? Me?" Seishin looked up. She smiled, but shook her head. "No thanks. I prefer training on my own. I'm not cut out for rescue teams and all that stuff, but just be sure that if you need help, I'll be there!" She grinned.

"Alright!" Evan smiled, and Team Pikasaur made their way down the staircase. Seishin looked at the direction where they'd walked, before resuming her training.

* * *

**I hope this chapter wasn't as short and bad as it seems. Cos I had totally no ideas. The next few chapters will be better. **


	6. Blue Eyed Terror

**Hello, I'm back with PMD. **

**Evan the Bulbasaur Lv 18: Take Down, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Sleep Powder  
Pika the Pikachu Lv 15: ThunderShock, Double Team, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack  
Al the Elekid Lv 16: Swift, Leer, ThunderShock, Low Kick ****

* * *

**

Evan sighed, walking about. He couldn't idle in this house all day. Al was taking a nap, which was practically what he did all day now. Pika was outside, buying stuff. Evan wanted to go for a walk, but was afraid he would get lost. He was not familiar with the world he was in anyway.

"Ah! That does it! I'm going for a walk!" Evan shouted.

"Woooaah!" Al's eyes flew open and he jumped up. He stared at Evan blankly before shaking his fist at the Bulbasaur.

"Sorry," Evan said sheepishly as he charged at the door. Since he had no arms, he usually used his head to open the door. Evan crashed into the door, but it didn't budge. The Grass-type was puzzled, until the door fell down on him. Shrieking, Evan scampered away.

"Hey, guys- What the...?" Pika looked at his broken door. He looked up at Al, but the Elekid was quick to point towards Evan. Pika glared at his friend. "I'll deal with you about the broken door later! Now we've got more important things to discuss. Heck, we don't even need to discuss. We should just go now!" Pika set down the things he had bought on the table and was about to rush off when Al stopped him.

"Wait, Pika. Where are we going?"

"There are some Pokemon that are destroying the Tiny Woods!" Pika yelled. "All the Pokemon that live in there are in danger! We have to go and help!"

"Okay, let's go!" Evan shouted enthusiastically. _This might take Pika's mind off the broken door. _

Team Pikasaur rushed out of Pika's house, ignoring the fallen door, and rushed towards the Tiny Woods. When they reached the entrance, sounds of fighting and agonized cries could be heard. Without hesitation, Pika rushed in followed by his teammates.

"Kansssssss!" All three of Team Pikasaur jumped out of the way as an Ekans' came flying at them. Evan turned to look at the Ekans and froze. Something about the Ekans' eyes... they were dark blue!

_Dark blue. Dark blue. _Evan gasped.

_Flashback, Evan's POV _

Soon, we had left 1F of Tiny Woods behind and progressed to 2F, only to be confronted by two Wurmples, who shot thin string at the both of us immediately after they saw us. I was fast enough to jump away, but Pika was too slow, and was tied up by the string.

"Oh no!" Pika yelled, struggling hard against the string, as the Wurmple pulled him in. The other Wurmple then ran at Pika, going for a heavy Tackle. Seeing my companion about to get hammered, I ran at the Wurmple, and tackled it before it could tackle Pika. This Wurmple flew, and crashed against the wall.

"Why're you guys attacking us?" I yelled at the remaining Wurmple, who was holding Pika captive in his string. The Wurmple's eyes turned to me coldly. I felt a pang of fear as I noticed a tint of dark blue in the Wurmple's eyes. Were Wurmples' eyes colored like this?...

"Evan!" I heard Pika yell, breaking me from my thoughts. "There's no time to talk. Just attack it!" I decided to follow Pika's instructions, and got ready for a full-out Tackle. However, the Wurmple started shooting string at me too. Yelling, I had to stop my attack and dodge.

"Piiiii-kaaaaa..." I heard Pika say quietly. I turned to my companion, to see him charging up some electricity. The Wurmple noticed this, and prepared to Tackle it to stop it's move. Before it could do anything, however, I tackled it instead, buying Pika enough time to release a powerful Thundershock that run along the string and eventually shocked Wurmple into oblivion. The string loosened, and Pika jumped out of it.

"Whew! That was a close call!" Pika panted. "Those Wurmple were acting so strangely!"

"Did you take note of that Wurmple's eyes?" I asked. Pika turned his head to look at me.

"Eyes?"

"Yes. What color are Wurmples' eyes supposed to be?"

"Erm..." Pika thought for a moment, before answering. "Large and yellow with dark pupils."

"Well, that Wurmple's eyes were dark blue." I said, as we continued our trek through Tiny Woods.

"Dark blue?" Pika tilted his head to one side, as he did when we'd first met. I dubbed this Pika's signature action, and what he did when he was puzzled.

"Yes," I confirmed. Pika's head tilted even more.

_End flashback, Normal POV _

"That's it!" Evan glared at the blue-eyed Ekans. "The same eyes as the Wurmple we fought last time!"

"Wurmple?" Pika and Al looked at Evan, puzzled, with Pika tilting his head. Soon, Pika jumped up.

"Ah, I remember! Was it the time we were saving Caterpie from the Sunkern Forest Gang?" Pika's tilted head was really bugging Evan, though he didn't say it. The Bulbasaur nodded and looked at the hissing Ekans, who looked extremely agitated.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about, but I think it would be best to focus all your attention on that snake," Al grunted and rushed at Ekans. "Hyaaa!" He executed Low Kick, landing a hit. However, this gave Ekans the chance to use Wrap on Al. The Elekid struggled wildly as Ekans' grip tightened on him. "Holy crap! Release me, fiend!"

"Damn! Leech Seed!" Evan shot his seed, but the Ekans avoided it. Hissing, Ekans slammed Al hard on the ground.

"Quick Attack!" Pika sped forward at blinding speed and managed to tackle the Ekans, but it seemed unfazed by the attack. Al, though wounded, was able to attack with a combined ThunderShock with Pika.

"Sssssss!" Ekans hissed wildly upon being hit. The purple snake fell to the ground, seemingly knocked unconscious.

"Whew! Now we can continue-" Pika was cut short by Evan.

"Uhhh... I don't think so, Pika." Pika looked back at Evan, tilting his head, but then realised what Evan meant when he looked around. The mouse-like Pokemon jumped up in fear as Al tried in vain to keep a calm look.

They were surrounded by common forest Pokemon like Ekans, Wurmples and Sunkern. However, there were even Pokemon that the three had not seen before. Al knew about them though. He pointed them out.

"That one's a Beldum," Al pointed to the one-eyed Pokemon. "Aron and Mawile." He introduced the rest. Then a thought hit him. _Besides the forest Pokemon, the rest are all Steel-types! I wonder why...? _

"Lo-Look!" Pika pointed to where some beaten-up Sunkern had been thrown at the Steel-type Pokemon's feet. The Sunkern opened their eyes, seemingly white, but then suddenly they turned dark blue. The three Sunkern joined the rest of the blue-eyed forest Pokemon.

"I knew it!" Al snapped his fingers. "Those Steel-type Pokemon with dark blue eyes... they have the power to corrupt the other forest Pokemon as well! And when corrupted, the forest Pokemon's usual eye colour will turn dark blue!"

"Huh?" Evan looked at one of the Steel-types, supposedly a Mawile. The Mawile glared evilly back at him. Evan shuddered and looked away.

"Oh, and another thing," Al nudged Pika, who in turn nudged me. "I think you will have to be defeated and void of any energy before they can corrupt you."

"How do you know?" Evan asked.

"Look at how the Steel-types corrupted the Sunkern just now. Those Sunkern had been beaten up real bad," Al said, pointing to the said three Sunkern, who were now glaring at him with evil dark blue eyes.

"Defeat the intruders!" Mawile ordered in a deep voice.

"Once they are defeated, they will join us as warriors of the Master," Beldum added. The Steel-types had dark blue eyes as well and voices that did not sound like themselves. Were they being corrupted as well? Al had no time to think about this, for a group of Wurmples had come charging at him.

"Swift!" Al released yellow stars that knocked away some of the Wurmples. The rest shot their String Shot at him, but the Electric-type leaped into the air to avoid the string. He then used ThunderShock on every Wurmple he could see from the aerial position he was in.

"ThunderShock!" Pika zapped all the blue-eyed Pokemon he could find, but soon he was surrounded.

"Razor Leaf!" Razor sharp leaves came flying in and cut most of the Pokemon, sending them back. While the unaffected Pokemon were distracted by Evan suddenly butting in, Pika zapped them down. Evan charged through the waves of forest Pokemon and once he was at a close enough distance, shot three Leech Seeds at the three Steel-type Pokemon. They gasped, but had no time to dodge and were soon restrained by the vines that broke out of the seed.

"Good going, Evan!" Al called from his position as he swept some of the Pokemon away with Low Kick.

"Razor Leaf!" Evan shot his leaves at the Steel-types, but the remaining forest Pokemon jumped up to defend them. Well, at least they had been hit by Leech Seed. Their energy were slowly depleting and being transferred to Evan.

"Swift!" Al ran forward, sending yellow stars at the angry Pokemon. They all fell, allowing Evan access. The Bulbasaur charged at the Beldum, slamming into it hard as he used Take Down. The Beldum was knocked back and floated aimlessly for a moment before falling. The blue glow in his single eye faded.

Evan was feeling the recoil damage of the Take Down and he was suffering a massive headache. Ignoring the pain, he performed the same technique on the Aron and the Mawile. As the two Steel-types fell to the ground, Evan collapsed along with them.

"Evan!" Both Pika and Al ran over to their teammate. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine-" Evan spluttered, then found that there was an overwhelming sensation on his back. His legs became larger and tougher. "Ivy... saaurr?"

"You evolved!" Al gasped.

"Evolved?" Pika turned to Al, tilting his head again. Evan got up, his energy returning back to him. He did feel a little weird, especially his back. He turned and to amazement, his green bulb had turned into a bigger, pink one.

"Evolution is when a Pokemon becomes another different but similar Pokemon with better attack and defensive power. The evolved Pokemon is also a lot tougher and has higher endurance."

"Wow," Evan, now an Ivysaur, murmured. Team Pikasaur then turned to the fallen Steel-types. When they had collapsed, the rest of the forest Pokemon had followed suit. The Mawile got up and stared at Team Pikasaur curiously as they got into fighting stances.

"We do not intend to fight you!" Mawile cried, when he realised the rescue team were about to attack him and the other Steel-types. "I'm sorry if we caused you any trouble!"

"He doesn't remember," Pika frowned as he turned to Al.

"I do," Mawile cut in.

"He does!" Pika replied dramatically, jumping back into his ridiculous-looking fighting stance.

"My name is Mack the Mawile and these are my friends Aaron the Aron and Red the Beldum. We are inhabitants of the Silent Chasm," Mack introduced himself nervously. "But then we saw this giant thing that destroyed the entire Silent Chasm. Our Pokemon friends in the Chasm were captured and knocked out. I remembered nothing after that, but it is quite obvious I was captured as well. When I awoke, I found myself here at Tiny Woods, but I could not control my actions nor speech!" Mack ranted off. "I only remembered I was with these two the whole time."

"A giant thing?" Evan raised an eyebrow.

"Why should we believe you?" Pika challenged.

"No, I heard about it," Al turned to the two. "The Silent Chasm was single-handedly destroyed by a mysterious being and the Pokemon in there vanished. It happened yesterday," the Elekid studied the Mawile's expression. "The only weird thing was that the non Steel-types returned. The Steel-types didn't." He looked at Mack closely. "You really don't remember anything except being at Tiny Woods and attacking it with your friends over there?"

"And I was not in control of my actions nor speech," Mack quickly added. "Yes."

"Alright, I believe you," Al nodded. "Looks like there is a very big mystery going on here..."

"You're right," Evan agreed as Aaron and Red woke up. "Well, I think we should report this to the authorities..."

"Wait up!" Mack cried. "You guys are a rescue team right?"

"Yep! We're Team Pikasaur!" Pika struck a pose that both Evan and Al were unwilling to follow.

"Um, what do you say I join your rescue team?" Mack asked. "As apologies for my actions."

"Huh? You wanna join?" Evan asked.

"Great! New member!" Pika punched the air.

"What about your friends?" Al asked, looking at Aaron and Red, who were walking, or in Red's case, floating away.

"They are returning to the Silent Chasm, I think," Mack said. He turned to Evan. "So? What do you say?"

"Er... alright then." Evan grinned.

"Welcome to Team Pikasaur!"

* * *

**Was this chapter corny? Hm? As you can see even though it has Generation IV Pokemon(Croagunk, Toxicroak etc.) I will be following Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue for this story. It will be Generation IV though. The differences are the missions, the Generation IV Pokemon and stuffs. Well, I'll be seeing you next chapter which will probably be updated in two weeks? No promises. See ya! **


	7. Three to One

**Yo all! I'm back with PMD. Thanks to for giving me reviews for each chapter. I love that sort of stuff. Anyway, here goes the seventh chapter. Lucky number! Does that mean I'll be getting more reviews? =D. **

**Evan the Ivysaur Lv 20: Take Down, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Sleep Powder  
Pika the Pikachu Lv 17: ThunderShock, Double Team, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack  
Al the Elekid Lv 18: Swift, Leer, Shock Wave, Low Kick  
Mack the Mawile Lv 16: Sweet Scent, Bite, Fake Tears, ViceGrip**

* * *

"Razor Leaf!" Evan sent a volley of razor-sharp leaves at his target, which appeared to be Mack and Pika, but both dodged with little effort. Evan sighed. He was unable to get used to his new body. Not that he was used to the body of a Bulbasaur, either. He was unable to dwell on this, however, for the next second Pika and Mack had appeared behind him, about to strike.

"Double Team!" Pika multipled into copies of himself. While these clones kept him busy, Mack pounced on Evan.

"ViceGrip!" Mack turned, and the huge jaw at the back of his head opened wide.

"Le-Leech Seed!" Evan yelled, shooting a small seed at Mack's head jaw. It then sprouted vines, immobilizing Mack and transferring energy from the Mawile to Evan.

"Argh, argh..." Mack struggled, but the vines just became tighter.

"Thunder Wave!" The copies of Pika vanished and the real one sent a weaker version of ThunderShock that only served to paralyse it's target. Evan attempted to dodge, but found himself too slow to do anything. Thunder Wave soon caught him and he found himself unable to move.

"Well, at least you managed to knock Mack down. I'm unbeatable, after all," Pika chuckled, walking over to the paralysed Evan and feeding the Ivysaur a Cheri Berry, curing it of it's paralysed status. Evan then removed his vines off Mack, and Pika stuffed an Oran Berry into Mack's mouth.

If it was Al, the Elekid would have got extremely annoyed at Pika's comment, but Mack simply chose to remain silent.

"You still need to get used to your new... Ivysaur body," Pika frowned.

"Does that mean I have to do this everytime I evolve?" Evan asked, annoyed. He kicked one of his four legs in the air, but wobbled and fell as a result.

"The next form you will reach is your third and final evolved form," Mack cut in.

"Mack's right." Pika nodded. "And anyway, it's because you were once a human. It'll be unreasonable if you were to get used to your new evolved body right away, seeing as you could never get used to your previous Bulbasaur form anyway."

"Where's Al anyway?" Evan asked, walking clumsily on all fours out of the lush green field they were in.

"He was here earlier," Pika raised an eyebrow.

Not far from the field, Al was chilling out in Tiny Woods. The forest was still a little messed up after the last fight here, but it was at least still a good place to take a walk. Al was getting tired of continuously watching Evan's training.

Suddenly, Al heard a bush rustling. Immediately on the alert, the Elekid turned, but there was no one there. His brows furrowed, Al looked around, until he saw a sudden movement.

"Over there!" Al released a Shock Wave, but all it did was cut off one of the branches of a tree. "Huh?" Al stared at the broken tree branch he had zapped off, until he heard another swishing sound. His eyes widening, Al leaped into the air, just in the nick of time as a very familiar Croagunk performed a Poison Jab from behind.

"Hey! Aren't you Gunk?" Al pointed at the smirking Croagunk. Seconds later, Croak emerged. The two Croagunks surrounded Al, and the next instant came the two's leader, Toxic the Toxicroak.

"Well, if it isn't the Elekid on Team Pikasaur..." Toxic sneered. "Hello there."

"Well, If it isn't the badass who got so easily owned on Mt. Dread," Al taunted, imitating Toxic. The latter growled, but Al continued. "What are you doing here?"

"Team Poise go wherever we want. There is no need to tell you anything," Toxic frowned. "But alright, I guess I can tell you." Al sweat-dropped. "We, Team Poise, have come here to meet a client."

"What kind of client?" Al pressed.

"You don't need to know about that," Toxic replied. "But first thing's first. I want revenge. And beating the crap out of you will satisfy my lusts for revenge..."

"You sound like a drug-addicted hippie," Al raised an eyebrow, frustrating Toxic further.

"Argh! Skip the introductions! Croak! Gunk! Attack!" Toxic roared.

"Yes, sir!" Both Croak and Gunk said in unison as they moved in on their target. Both were charging up a Poison Jab. Al swiftly jumped into the air and the two Croagunks ended up dealing damage to each other.

"Shock Wave!" Al zapped the two Croagunks below him on the ground, adding to the damage.

"You fools!" Toxic said angrily. Al landed behind the team's leader, but before he could perform an attack, Toxic had disappeared. Al frowned, only to get knocked down onto the ground by Toxic, who was now behind him.\

"Faint Attack," Toxic laughed madly. "That's a taste of what it feels like to be pummeled."

Al kicked his legs out, catching Toxic off-guard and knocking the Toxicroak off-balance. Getting up, Al got into a fighting stance. "Low Kick," he grinned.

Suddenly, the two Croagunks from behind Al attacked. Al's eyes widening, he looked back to see the two Croagunks flying towards him in mid-air. Not literally anyway.

"Uh oh," Al muttered. Croak and Gunk were too fast for him to dodge. He closed his eyes, awaiting his injuries.

"Leaf Blade!" A shrill voice cried out.

"Eh?" Al opened his eyes to see a Groyvle striking down the two Croagunks. "Seishin!" Al yelled, as said Groyvle proceeded to attack Croak with Fury Cutter, making Croak howl in pain. Seeing this, Gunk rushed forward to help it's teammate, but got swatted away like a fly.

"Do you really think I've not been honing my battle skills?" Seishin scoffed. "You guys are considered easy now." The Groyvle grabbed Croak's legs and flipped the Croagunk over, slamming it down head-first onto the ground. Croak groaned and collapsed.

Hearing movements, Al looked back to see Toxic aiming a Sucker Punch. Yelling, Al jumped to the side, rolling away in the grass. Growling, Toxic charged at Al, but got knocked down by Seishin's Leaf Blade.

"Thanks!" Al called.

"No problem," Seishin nodded. The Groyvle charged up a Mega Punch and rammed her fist into Toxic's gut. The Toxicroak was sent flying back. Angrily, Toxic got up.

"Let's go, boys!" Toxic called. Croak and Gunk immediately jumped to their leader's side, though Gunk was limping and Croak was a little dizzy.

"Coward," Seishin snorted.

"It's not worth it wasting our energy on brats like you," Toxic growled. "We have more important business to take care of." Toxic's eyes flashed angrily. "We won't forget this."

"Damn right you won't," Al retorted. Team Poise then went in deeper into the woods.

* * *

**The eighth chapter will be out soon(maybe?). Don't miss it! **


	8. Teams Clash! Retrieving The Egg!

**Heya guys! What's happening, people? Anyway, here's the next chapter for PMD. If your into Naruto, check out my story - Team 8: The Next Generation, or if your into the Akatsuki check out The Red Clouds: Akatsuki Interview. Team 8: The Next Generation seriously needs reviews xD. But anyway, on with this story. **

**Evan the Ivysaur Lv 20: Take Down, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Sleep Powder  
Pika the Pikachu Lv 17: ThunderShock, Double Team, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack  
Al the Elekid Lv 20: Swift, Leer, Shock Wave, Low Kick  
Mack the Mawile Lv 16: Sweet Scent, Bite, Fake Tears, ViceGrip**

* * *

Team Pikasaur, accompanied by Seishin, chased after Team Poise discreetly as they went through the woods. They wanted to see for themselves what kind of 'client' they were meeting, and if there was something fishy going on, they would put a stop to it.

The team of Croagunks and one Toxicroak stopped abruptly and waited. The others waited impatiently, hiding themselves by ducking under the tall grass. Soon, an Arbok joined them and they moved on. After following Team Poise for quite awhile, they stopped again. This time, the Poison-types were observing a singing Butterfree. Suddenly, they pounced.

"Thunder Fang!" Arbok exclaimed and it's teeth crackled with electricity as it bit down on the Butterfree's wings. The Butterfree yelped in pain, dropping her basket. Arbok swiftly grabbed the basket.

"No!" The Butterfree cried, as Team Poise broke into a run along with the Arbok.

"C'mon, we gotta go help!" Pika yelled, running towards the now crying Butterfree.

"What's wrong, m'am?" Al asked quickly.

"Those... those rogues... they took my egg!" Butterfree sobbed.

"E-Egg?" Evan asked. "So that was your... unhatched baby?" When he received a nod, Evan frowned. "That's bad! We better chase them down! But..." The Ivysaur raised an eyebrow. "Why do you put your egg into a basket?"

"No time for questions! Go!" Pika shrieked. Team Pikasaur, along with Seishin, then took off after Team Poise. After getting near, Seishin leaped forward and dealt a strong Leaf Blade to Gunk. The latter screeched and fell to the ground, wounded by Leaf Blade.

"Urgh! So you pipsqueaks decided to follow us, eh?" Toxic grunted. The basket was in his hands and Evan noticed what seemed to be a green egg inside. Setting the basket down, Toxic assumed a fighting stance. "Get away from us. We're trying to do business here."

"Business?" Pika growled.

"This is Aaron," Toxic smirked, gesturing to the Arbok beside him. "His boss will pay a hefty price for this egg, for he collects eggs. He even sent us Aaron to help us. He knows Fire Fang, Thunder Fang and Ice Fang. You guys better back off."

"Don't you know that egg is an unhatched Caterpie egg?" Pika lashed out.

"Don't care," Toxic shrugged.

"You... you... Urgh! Quick Attack!" Pika shot at Toxic, ramming into his chest. Arbok swiftly countered with an Ice Fang that froze Pika solid. Seishin tried to help, but was attacked by Gunk and Croak instead.

"I'll take all of you on," Toxic smirked.

"Are you sure? Al alone could kick your butt," Evan taunted. At that moment, Al sped past Toxic and towards the frozen Pika, attempting to thaw his fellow teammate out. However, Aaron stopped him, guarding the frozen Pika carefully.

Evan studied the situation. It was Seishin fighting against Croak and Gunk, himself and Mack against Toxic and Al squaring off against Aaron. Plus a frozen Pika. All for an egg. Evan's eyes darted towards the basket. The real objective was the egg. Perharps they could find some way to get past Toxic and get it while Al kept the Arbok busy. Evan relayed this silently to Mack, and the Mawile nodded, mouthing 'I'll think of a plan'. Pretty soon, Toxic appeared behind Evan and gave him a shattering punch that knocked him off his feet.

_Holy cow! Faint Attack! _Evan thought, as he fell down. Mack acted quickly. He released a sweet scent, paralysing Toxic temporarily. The next moment, Toxic was taking steps backward, groaning and clutching his head after a successful ViceGrip attack.

"You'll pay for that," Toxic said angrily.

"I'd like to see you try," Mack replied.

"Graaahh!" Toxic leaped at Mack, but then was knocked to the side by Evan's Razor Leaf. Then, Evan got a plan. He sprinkled his Sleep Powder towards Toxic, but due to Toxic's speed, it failed. The Toxicroak chuckled at Evan's failure, before trying to get him with a Sucker Punch. However, another ViceGrip from Mack prevented it.

"You're good!" Toxic commented, his voice laced with anger.

"I know," Mack jumped at Toxic, using another ViceGrip. Toxic leaped away and his foot treaded on a... seed? Toxic looked down, and the seed started sprouting vines that paralysed him. The next moment, he could feel his energy slowly seeping away.

"You fell right into our trap," Evan declared.

"Urgh, urgh!" Toxic struggled against the vines, but the vines grasped onto his body tighter.

Meanwhile with Seishin, she had knocked Croak down with a strong Leaf Blade. But then Gunk had got up. Whichever Croagunk she knocked down, the other one would get up again to challenge her. It was never-ending battle, until Evan jumped in and knocked Gunk out with Razor Leaf. This gave Seishin time to use Pursuit on Croak, knocking him out as well.

"You pesky team!" Toxic shrieked, as he struggled wildly against the vines. "You've spoiled our plans far too many times!"

"That's the whole point of it," Seishin replied, as Toxic fainted from the lack of energy. Evan, on the other hand, was looking strong.

"Shock Wave!"

"ViceGrip!"

Both Mack and Al's attacks missed, and Aaron the Arbok chomped down on Al with an Ice Fang. His energy spent, Al collapsed onto the ground in a heap. Evan and Seishin attempted to help, but suddenly Aaron's eyes glowed blue, paralysing them.

"Th-That was Glare!" Seishin tried in vain to move.

"Sweet Scent!" The sweet smell made Aaron paralysed for a few seconds, but this was enough time for Mack to use Bite. Aaron hissed angrily in pain and tried a Fire Fang, but Mack had already jumped away. Getting behind Aaron, Mack used ViceGrip on the purple cobra's tail, causing Aaron to jump in pain.

Just then, Pika thawed out of the ice completely.

"Damn. I take care of one and another pops up," Aaron hissed. He used his large, currently bruised tail to flick Mack away before injuring Pika with another Ice Fang. At least Pika didn't get frozen this time. The Pikachu wobbled about before losing balance and landing on the ground with a loud thud. As Aaron and Mack's battle continued, Pika, though still quite dizzy, managed to grab hold of the basket. Seeing a few berries inside the basket as well as the egg, Pika swiftly took two Cheri Berries and threw them into Seishin and Evan's mouths. Evan then got Al on his back and raced away accompanied by Seishin. Pika gave a quick signal to Mack and rushed away as well.

Mack backed away as Aaron chomped on the piece of ground he had stood on earlier with a Fire Fang. The Mawile then raced after his teammates as fast as his little legs could carry him. Aaron, feeling surprised, turned and saw that the basket was gone.

"Those nitwits!" Aaron flared. He smirked. "Ah, well. If the boss hears of this, our organization will mark them as an enemy. Then I'll have my revenge." A small badge on Aaron's tail shone brightly.

On the badge were the words 'Serpents of the Night'.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter sucked so badly. I had no ideas but I wanted to update so I just went ahead. But still, review. Serpents of the Night is the name of the organization Aaron is in, btw. What's with the blue-eyed and pink-eyed Pokemon and this new organization, this story is really turning into a Mystery fanfic. Stay tuned! **


End file.
